


BOSS...

by xiuruna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Foot Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuruna/pseuds/xiuruna
Summary: [ONESHOT] This is not the first time Hinata accompanied his boss to overtime. But this time, Atsumu insists that they do something new.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	BOSS...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my remake fiction and my first fanfiction in AtsuHina’s and Haikyuu!! fandom. English is not my usual language so sorry for the mistakes. Actually it contain dick stepping content but i cant find the tag, also warning for detailed NSFW. 
> 
> Happy AtsuHina week!

“Atsumu- _san_ …,” Hinata murmured, breathing heavy. He eyed Atsumu, who walked to his working chair in his office. Atsumu sat down, as if the chair was his throne—Hinata wasn’t exaggerating—Atsumu was indeed the head of this department, while Hinata was only his secretary. Secretary during the day, his lover at night. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Hm, about what, Shouyo- _kun_? You being a good boy by sitting below your boss and letting me give you pleasure?” Hinata’s eyes got bigger with excitement, already wondering what Atsumu would do to him. “You just need to stay still, Shouyo- _kun_ , and let me take care of you.” 

He shivered and nodded, following when Atsumu gestured for him to come closer. “You did what I asked, didn’t you?” Atsumu asked as he approached and sat down on the soft fluffy brown carpet under Atsumu’s chair. Hinata looked up, biting his lower lip when he felt the slow vibration of his favourite dildo inside his entrance. The dildo pressed deeper as he settled down obediently. 

“Yes, Atsumu _-san_ ,” Hinata answered. He blushed as Atsumu stroked his ginger hair gently, leaning into the touch with a deep sigh. 

Atsumu looked down at Hinata with a faint smile on his handsome face. There was a flash of lust in his light brown hooded eyes, making Hinata's own hazy as they stared at each other. What else would his lover give to him? Hinata had followed his instructions to bring his favourite toy per Atsumu’s request this morning, after they had agreed to do some naughty activities in the office. He’d even been using the dildo since his lunch break, spending the rest of his day with a vibrating dildo inside his ass, hiding his face when he orgasmed. He couldn’t do anything except continue to work, lest the others get suspicious. 

He wondered whether this was his own fault or not. They had sex the night before, him stretched out on Atsumu’s bed with pleasure clouding his brain. He slipped and said that he liked Atsumu’s appearance at work when Atsumu had asked him _what else do you want to do for our next session, Shouyo_ -kun _._ How could he answer with a clear mind when Atsumu was pounding hard inside of him? It had felt so good that Hinata only thought about the pleasure. With each of his movements, shivers ran up Hinata’s spine, and his hazy mind blanked for a second. His pleasure turned into something blinding when Atsumu’s crotch pressed to his ass as he shallowly thrust to chase his own release. His groans… Hinata could feel heat pooling under his stomach just by remembering that. 

Of course Hinata liked _it_. How could he turn his eyes away when Atsumu was so effortlessly handsome just by sitting and doing his work? Hinata remembered the frown between Atsumu’s eyebrows when he was thinking seriously, and seeing that little wrinkle would make Hinata want to rub it away. Or when Hinata entered his office without knocking, Atsumu would turn to look at him with a sharp look which would soften when he found Hinata at the door. 

Or like now... when Atsumu unbuttoned the top two buttons of his black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing his sturdy hands that could bring so much pleasure and make Hinata feel secure

All those thoughts made him whine. He gulped, his dick twitching under his trousers when he felt the dildo vibrating faster inside of him. Atsumu must have changed the settings. Again.

“Atsumu- _san_ …,” Hinata whimpered, a desperate plea. He wanted to come so bad, despite the fact that he had come a couple times after he put the vibrator inside him. He’d been so sensitive since last night and a vibrating dildo just made it worse. But Atsumu didn’t allow him to—not yet. He trusted Atsumu to take care of him, like always.

“What is it, Shouyo- _kun_?” Atsumu touched the tip of his nose, made Hinata sigh and looked at him pleadingly. 

“I want to come…,” he whispered. A moan escaped from his mouth when the vibrations suddenly picked up. Hinata liked this dildo because the tip would always bump into his prostate easily when it vibrated with force, so pleased by how it filled his hole. 

“I can’t hear you,” Atsumu smirked, playing with the dildo’s control on his phone. He upped the setting, and Hinata jolted.

“A-ah,” another whine escaped, Hinata looked up at the older with a red face, flushing by seeing Atsumu’s satisfied expression. “A-atsumu, please.” 

“Have you been a good boy for me by not touching yourself?” he continued, knowing how to make Hinata suffer and tease him right to the brink of pleasure. 

Hinata nodded. He hadn’t touched himself, technically, even after he cummed a couple times on his work desk. Actually, right now he would like to move from his position—it was so uncomfortable—but he didn’t want to disobey his lover’s order and stayed as still as possible. He just writhed and bit his bottom lip, suppressing another moan that threatened to escape. 

“How many times did you cum untouched, Pretty Boy?” Atsumu stroked his hair. It soothed the pleasure a bit and Hinata closed his eyes. He liked when Atsumu would touch him tenderly, gently. He embraced the moment, leaning deeper into Atsumu’s touch.

“Twice, Atsumu- _san_!” Hinata answered, feeling a little proud. He had managed to hold it all and gave up only when it was becoming unbearable. 

“Sounds like you had a good time, Sunshine?” Hinata’s back arched when he felt a gentle pressure at his cock, his head tipped back, mouth open in silent pleasure. His heart beat faster when the tip of Atsumu’s shoes lightly traced his erection, still so hard and outlined so obscenely against the fabric of his slacks. Hinata bit the back of his fist, whimpering a tad bit loudly. 

“I did. But being with you is better,” he dodged. His whole face warmed and Hinata thought his ears would be flushed red too. 

Hinata’s thighs trembled when Atsumu put more pressure onto his dick with the tip of his shiny Oxford. His briefs would be messy with loads of dried precome—and cum—for sure. Already, he felt like he couldn’t hold back, another orgasm approaching with each slow movement of Atsumu’s foot against his aching cock.

Atsumu shook his head when Hinata looked up at him with half lidded eyes, tears leaking in the corners. It felt like too much. He was too sensitive, too wound up, and only Atsumu’s stern gaze made him clenched his thighs harshly, trying to stave off the looming orgasm.

“You’re being such a good boy, Shouyo Hinata,” Atsumu spoke quietly, pride evident in his tone. “My pretty and good boy, aren’t you?” 

The younger steadied himself and quickly grabbed the chair close to Atsumu’s knee when his whole body shuddered with the effort of trying not to cum. Hinata saw Atsumu’s bulge, and had the urge to touch the erection so badly. Wanted to run his tongue from the base to its head, then suck it deeply like there was no tomorrow. His mouth went slack when he felt another pressure on his cock, this time a little harder.

“Where’s your words, Shouyo- _kun_?” Atsumu slid his shoes to the length of Hinata’s cock, and when the heels reached his balls, Hinata cried out. 

“Me is Atsumu- _san_ ’s good boy…,” he moaned, feeling pride when Atsumu pat his head and stroked his damp hair. “Uh, Atsumu _-san_ … please.” He closed his eyes. It physically hurt to hold off his climax, and he was almost out of his mind with pleasure. And Atsumu was still _not_ letting him come.

“Please what, Sunshine? Come on, look at me.” Atsumu kept going, teasing him by easing the pressure, then pressed harder again, literally driving Hinata mad. Hinata wondered how they’d look to outsiders—Atsumu murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he played with Hinata’s cock, and Hinata with his head pressed to Atsumu’s knee, trying his hardest not to just let go. 

Hinata’s mind was totally clouded, only whimpers escaping from the back of his throat. He wanted to grind his hard cock onto Atsumu’s shoes but still remembered to not disobey the older’s order to not come. His breathing stopped for a second when Atsumu increased the pressure of his foot and Hinata moaned wantonly. 

“Atsumu, please, let me come….” He writhed and cried out. He must have been a sight for Atsumu—there were tears in his eyes now, his face and neck flushed. By the look of rapture in Atsumu’s eyes, the man liked it.

“Oh, someone’s eager to please,” Atsumu nudged his lover’s ball with the tip of his shoe, seemingly unaffected by the look of frustration from Hinata. Hinata kept moaning softly and buried his face onto one of Atsumu’s thighs as the man continued. “Cum for me. Good boys get the best treats.” 

Hinata couldn’t stand it any longer. With a dildo that relentlessly teased his prostate and Atsumu’s steady movement, it was almost laughable how desperate Hinata was, how crazy he was with sheer need. He was already so close and wouldn’t last long. He quickly ground his crotch against Atsumu’s shoes and cried out loudly with his eyes clenched shut, uncontrollably shaking with the sheer force of his orgasm. Atsumu reciprocated—he pressed his foot hard, letting Hinata ride off his climax. The pleasure came in waves, spreading through his sweaty body, and he felt his cum spilling in his briefs. 

He was still shaking, fist tight on Atsumu’s expensive slacks, the aftershocks of his climax making him moan softly, shuddering a little when Atsumu ran his crooked fingers through his definitely damp hair. He was flushed from head to toe, he knew his face was red and his eyes were hazy with the leftover pleasure, and he practically purred, relishing in Atsumu’s soft touches and gentle gaze. At this point, he didn’t care that he made a mess of his briefs and slacks. He could wash them later.

“You did well, Sunshine,” Atsumu cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Hinata just smiled, tired and satisfied and still oh so sensitive, his breath still labored. He squawked in surprise when Atsumu lifted his body easily and carried him to the bathroom. His mushy brain secretly thanked that the luxurious office came with an attached bathroom, it was so convenient. “Let’s clean you up and go home.” 

Hinata hid his face on the crook of Atsumu’s neck, and even with his mind practically melting, he could still feel Atsumu, hard against his thigh. “But Atsumu- _san_ is still…,” 

Atsumu shushed him, kissing the tip of his nose lightly. Hinata giggled. “It’s okay, we can continue later at home.” He deposited Hinata at the bathroom counter, tutting when he saw Hinata’s messy pants. Hinata would feel embarrassed, but he was too content and too sleepy to even care. “It’s a good thing we keep a change of clothes in the office, right?”

Hinata only hummed. “How about the car, Atsumu- _san_? Can… can I?” He bit his lip, watching Atsumu through his lashes. “I want to suck you.” Hinata whispered, hoping his wish would be granted by the older man. He wanted to make his lover feel good, too, and immediately felt rewarded when Atsumu kissed him full on the mouth and beamed. 

“It’ll be a good idea, Shouyo- _kun_.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use “yer” instead of “you/ your” for Atsumu’s dialogue but it doesn’t feel right when I re-read it... so I choose the normal term hehe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
